


A Profound Bond

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Accompanied by the sound of beating wings, Cas arrived at the bunker, appearing directly in front of Sam.

“You called?” he said, his voice monotonous. Sam jumped slightly at this sudden appearance, even though he felt he should be used to it by now, and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I did. I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Sam said. “I need your help. It’s Dean.”

“What about Dean?” Cas asked, his stomach writhing with nervous energy and anticipation. They’d been on the search for weeks now, trying to find the missing Winchester.

“I found him, Cas,” Sam said quietly. “I found him. But he’s not… He’s not human.”

“Not human? Then what is he?”

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“He’s a demon, Cas.”

Cas stood, speechless. It was as if his brain had stopped working, all function coming to a shuddering stop as he tried to wrap his mind around the information he’d just been given.

“That can’t be true,” he said finally. “You must be mistaken. Dean cannot be a demon.”

“He is,” Sam said. “I have him downstairs in the— Cas, wait!”

Before Sam had finished speaking, Cas had taken off down the stairs. There was only one room that would securely hold a demon in this bunker, and he went straight there. He ripped open the door to the dungeon where the Winchesters had one held Crowley, his eyes immediately landing on Dean, who was lounging peacefully in an old wooden chair, his legs kicked up on the table. He was encircled by a large, red, spray-painted Devil’s trap.

This man looked like Dean. His clothes were those Cas had seen him wear so many times before, and his mannerisms were as familiar to the angel as the small freckles on the back of his hand. 

But there were the eyes. Instead of the vibrant, striking green that Cas had become so accustomed to, his own blue eyes were met with nothing but bottomless, fathomless black. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly, closing the door firmly behind him and striding over to the edge of the Devil’s trap.

“Castiel,” Dean said, his face twisting into a wicked grin. “Long time no see.” He pushed himself out of his chair and walked around the table, so he was standing in front of Cas, the only thing separating them the strip of red spray paint on the floor. 

“I didn’t believe it, when Sam told me,” Cas said quietly, unable to break eye contact, somehow entranced by Dean’s new eyes.

“Well, you better believe it,” Dean said, smirking. “That’s something Sam hasn’t been able to get around to.”

“For good reason. This isn’t you, Dean,” Cas said, staking a step forward. Unknowingly, he had taken a step inside of the Devil’s trap.

“This is me,” Dean said, “One hundred percent and purely Dean Winchester. A better Dean Winchester.”

“We’re going to fix this, I promise.”

“Look,” Dean said, the amused smirking dropping from his face as he grabbed a fistful of Cas’s shirt. “This doesn’t need to be fixed. I don’t need to be saved. Especially not by you.” He had pulled Cas even closer, baring his teeth in the angel’s face. 

“Whether or not you want my help, I’m going to give it to you,” Cas said, standing his ground. “I’m not going to give up on this. I’m not going to give up on you.”

Dean twisted them around, slamming Cas into the back wall, his forearm pressed tightly against the angel’s throat.

“Listen to me,” he growled, his eyes glimmering in the low light of the dungeon. “This isn’t your mission. I like being this way. There’s nothing you can do about it. I’m no longer the Dean Winchester you pulled from Hell all those years ago.”

Cas took a deep breath. Their faces were only inches apart, and in an instant, Cas closed the remaining distance, pressing his lips firmly to Dean’s. He could feel the demon tense beneath the tender touch, and Cas pulled away.

“To me, you always will be,” Cas said softly. “You will always be that Dean Winchester." 

Just for a moment, the endless black flickered back to the bright green Cas knew so well. And the expression Dean wore was not wicked, but merely one of human shock. They stood there for a few moments, Dean still pressing Cas firmly against the wall.

When the black returned, clouding over Dean’s green irises once again, the demon pushed back, taking a few steps back from the angel.

"Leave,” he said quietly, forcefully. “Go.”

Cas took a few steps towards the door, pausing before he reached it.

“Go!” Dean shouted, causing Cas to cross the rest of the room and leave the dungeon. 

The Dean that sat in that room, fuming, was not the man Cas knew. But there was no doubt in the angel’s mind that somehow, someday, he would save that man from the clutches of Hell once more, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
